Vita - Chapter 6: War - Part 4
Part 4: The Following (Travis) It's been a week. Julia hardly would ever get off the bed she had to now sleep on and refused to go out of the room in the oriental hotel, and Travis's paranoia would not stop bugging him. He never would go out of the hotel and all of the food they've ate were from the chinese restaurant on the floor below, and even there, Travis would not stop shaking, hyperventilating and looking around in fear. He could swear he could see people wearing the Clockers's jacket out of the corner of his eye. Most of the time, he would just get the food and bring it back to his room where they would both eat. The truly bad part was how their friendship crumpled apart. Travis often attempted to talk to Julia, but she would not respond, and she would now push the wolf away if he ever were to get too close and refused to allow him to sleep on the room's bed, making him sleep on the sofa. She would rarely if ever speak now. Travis, now, had to deal with an upset friend and being hunted by the city's local gang that looked more like an army. He felt like he truly deserved it. He left someone behind to die or worse. All the guilt he was feeling was pure consequence of his actions. Sitting on the sofa, he only had one thing to wonder. Where was his best friend? Swimming in money? Or dead? ... (Jacob) "Not bad, huh?" Ronald spoke to him as they walked through their new freshly taken over territory, "We've been giving a lot of trouble to these guys recently. Hell, we took over 4 of those holds in just a week." "I thought those were trained and armed to teeth people." "Oh, trust me, they are. That's one downside to all of this, and that is we're losing people quickly. But, while that happens, we manage to convince some Clockers who unfortunately survive our gunfire to join us." "Convince?" "Yep. We convince them the way you're thinking right now." "...Telling them we have cookies?" Ronald frowned, "No, dumbass. Torturing the shit out of them and making them choose between life and death. Sounds like the kind of thing you'd participate in, but, I have better use for you. And it's fun to tell them how we'll get you to convince them to join us and have them immediatelly ask if you're the one from the 80s and see them freak out." "Hah..." He was glad to hear his infamy still scared punks around Old Arno, but, at the same time, it sucked to him that he was still remembered like that. As both crossed the street while Clockers and Alphas walked among them, Ronald's phone started to ring. He answered it as both kept on walking. "Hello?" "Boss! So fucking glad you picked up, listen, come under Tortilla Freeway as fast as you can, you gotta see this shit!" A female voice exclaimed. "Hold the hell on, kiddo, what's happening?" "It's that gumshoe Caine and the Clockers!" Ron stopped, "What?!" "I told you, get here, quick! This shit just started!" Ronald hung up and turned back, walking away, "Jacob, come on, this sounds like something great to see." "What's going on?" "Caine and the Clockers. I didn't hear gunfire, so it couldn't've been a fight. I'm buying a camera on the way there." ... Their car drove under the freeway where whatever was happening was going on, parking behind one of the concrete pillars. Both stepped out of their car to the sound of horns and cars above them, and footsteps coming at them. "Boss!" A wolf ran at them, painted like a clown, like a Joker, "They're right through that gate!" She pointed to another pair of closed gates with large walls around them, through it, it seemed like some sort of small parking lot judging by the amount of gravel piled on each other and some large holes in the ground. All of them peeked through the gate, to Jacob and Ron's surprise, to see, indeed, Caine, a few policemen and the Clockers, one cop holding a large plastic pack of clearly quadricaine in it while a Clocker held a suitcase with both of his paws. Ron grinned and aimed his camera at them, zooming in. "You turned off the flash, right?" Jacob whispered. "Of course I did." He said as he took a picture of the corrupt act, "As corrupt the law might be, this can still get this fucker's detective badge thrown away." As soon as the picture was taken, the Quadricaine was given to the Clockers and the suitcase was handed to the bear. After that, Caine and his men turned around, forcing Ron, Jacob and the Joker to hide before they were spotted. Caine and his people got in a squad car that was parked behind the wall next ot the gate as one opened them, allowing them to drive out, followed by a van full of Clockers. Quickly after that, the trio ran to their car to follow the two closely. They drove a few centimeters behind them, Jacob being the driver while Ron kept his camera on them, constantly taking pictures and bragging about how Caine would get what's coming to him as Jacob kept a smirk on his face of glee. As they went on, they never realized how they were the ones being outsmarted. The van and the squad car lured them to Clocker's territory and they parked in an alley. Ronald was the first one to get out of the car, ordering Jacob and the other one to stay in while the rabbit, filled with happiness, peeked into the alley with his camera. The first thing he saw upon seeing through the zoomed in lens, was the barrel of a gun pointing directly at him, "...SHIT!" He yelled out, running away towards the car and entering it, "GO ON, GET OUT OF HERE, DRIVE!" Jacob stepped on the gas, driving past the alleyway onto a straight line, only to be blocked by a sudden truck, forcing him to reverse, straight onto an oncoming car that plowed into them. In a matter of seconds, all Jacob saw was him being dragged out of the car and a boot coming towards his face. It all went dark after that. End of Part 4. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Vita Category:Furry Stuff